Discussioni utente:Carter-A258
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Discussione:Deliver Hope page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Discussioni con JTS-117 Hi cosa ne diresti di iscriverti al nostro forum? http://halopediaforum.forumattivo.com/forum.htm JTS - 117 16:16, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Immagini Ogni volta che carichi un immagine, segui le regole che compaiono nel modulo di upload. TUTTE. dalla prima alla ultima. ti lascio qualche link come riferimento, ho visto che siccome ti sei iscritto tempo fa non hai le linee guida nella pagina di discussione: * Manuale degli stili, consideralo la bibbia delle modifiche * REGOLE IMMAGINI * Spiegazione sulle licenze Buon lavoro :D --Yubbo 20:42, giu 17, 2011 (UTC) Bhe si hai ragione Yubbo non avevo mai letto le linee guida della wiki , comunque da adesso in poi mi atterrò a quelle regole , anche perchè non sono poi così difficili da seguire, grazie ancora Carter-A258 16:07, giu 18, 2011 (UTC) Pagine negli ultimi articoli che ho scritto,ammetto di aver fatto qualche errore,ma capita.che delle volte premo 2 tasti contemporaneamente oppure per cancellare premo altri tasti. capita! SPARTAN II Non preoccuparti comunque davvero complimenti visto che hai creato un bel po' di pagine in pochissimo tempo !!! Carter-A258 11:54, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) fonti ti spiego, in realtà è semplice: in fondo alla pagina metti e farà tutto da solo--Yubbo 15:21, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) onyx si sta in piedi come logica ma non lo so...Yubbo 16:52, giu 28, 2011 (UTC) Discuss. con Carter-A258 Ciao, sono set65, Carter-A258, grazie per i complimenti! oltre ai veicoli avevo pensato di tradurre anche i nomi dei covenant, oppure lo avete già fatto? dammi una risposta! ciao! Set65 14:39, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Ho capito ma invece io credo che una traduzione serva comunque, e poi brute e grunt credo significhino qualcosa. brute è bestia, quindi è taducibile, grunt invece no, perchè credo voglia dire grugnito, e non ha niente a che fare con i grunt, visto che non fanno versi come i maiali. Io proverei a farla se sei d'accordo. Ciao! Set65 15:11, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Carter-A258, sono sempre io, Set65, ho creato una pagina di traduzione delle specie covenant. Forse deve essere più aggiustata. Set65 18:44, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Carter, sono Set, volevo dirti che hai fatto anche tu un ottimo lavoro nella traduzione! dovremmo farne anche una sulle navi, oppure c'è già? oppure direi basta così con le traduzioni, che ne dici, tanto non sono molto importanti! Set65 08:25, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) ??? Ma, l'Elite BOB bianco è normale... c'è sempre. Per il resto non so che dirti. Sono sconcertato! - Halopedia fan 11:37, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) ti ho risposto sulla homepage (halopedia) perchè avevo letto il messaggio prima li ;) comunque sono cose che succedono (a parte quella del messaggio, mai sentita ed un probabile vero easter egg, puoi fare un video con una telecamera mentre sei in cinema?), leggi il messaggio che ti ho scritto per avere più info ;)Yubbo 12:27, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) Warthog Per quanto riguarda il video di Forza 4, preferirei non inserirlo direttamente nella pagina di Halo 4 (visto che riguarda il gioco solo in parte), sarebbe più corretto, magari, aggiungere un paio di immagini del Warthog (ad alta risoluzione) nella "galleria immagini" ... - Halopedia fan 11:24, set 1, 2011 (UTC) sfondo etc. mi stai facendo un favore enorme. avevo chiesto aiuto anche io ad en.halo ma purtroppo mi sono accorto che pochissimo dopo aver fatto domanda hanno archiviato la discussione, quindi non ho ricevuto risposte... :) mi faresti un ENORME favore ad informarti, perchè il loro sfondo (se fai visualizza immagine, la salvi su pc e vedi quanto pesa) è più grande di 100 kb eppure è quello il limite... lo sfondo che abbiamo ora è rimediato...Yubbo 12:24, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Concept finale Cosa pensi che sia la concept finale di Halo 4, io non saprei. Forse una Sfinge da guerra dei Precursori? Halopedia fan 11:26, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Sfinge Spero solo che l'immagine sia realistica, a quanto ho capito è stata in gran parte elaborata da un fan. - Halopedia fan 16:02, set 2, 2011 (UTC) skin temevo proprio questo: ovvero che vada modificato manualmente settando il colore della skin col codice esadecimale. ho già provato a farlo una volta ma non ci sono riuscito... quindi, a meno che non ci spiegano passo per passo, io non so come fare :/Yubbo 10:28, set 3, 2011 (UTC) Template Ottima idea il template sui personaggi! Per creare un template devi semplicemente aprire una pagina nuova e scrivere come titolo Template:Personaggi. Una volta fatto questo, salva la pagina e riaprila (per salvarla scrivi dentro qualche cosa). Ora puoi lavorare sul template (ricorda che si puòusare solo il codice sorgente che, nella maggior parte dei casi, non è molto semplice). Magari prendi come esempio altri template già esistenti su questa wiki (ad esempio il "nave" o il "flotta"), il lavoro sarà meno difficile ; ). Se hai bisogno ulteriori chiarimenti non esitare a scrivermi. Sono sempre a disposizione. - Halopedia fan 16:04, set 3, 2011 (UTC) wiki allora, i template sono piuttosto complicati, io per non dovere ricordarmi ogni volta come cominciarli, li prendo da quelli vecchi che avevo creato all'inizio e li riutilizzo; in particolare creare delle tabelle è molto difficile. prendi pure i nostri codici da halopedia, non è un problema se li utilizzi pure tu. l'unico modo in cui ho imparato come funzionano i template, è, di fatto, copiarli e vedere cosa cambia, sostituendo una cosa ad un altra e così via; in pratica devi fare un pò di esperimenti, devi sapere che il template non è altro che una "scorciatoia", ovvero evita che tu debba copiare un codice tante volte identico a se stesso. Per esempio se fai un template con scritto "ciao" dentro, se lo inserisci in una pagina, esce "ciao". ti consiglio di consultare i template "cit" e "armi" qui su halopedia, io ho capito come funzionano grazie a quelli. Per i caratteri dedicati: non è semplice. Io ho un mac e ho installato sulla memoria del computer, nel "libro font", la libreria contenente tutti i caratteri di Halo. Essendo crysis più recente, non so dirti che carattere utilizzi, e non so dirti se ne utilizzi uno speciale (ma presumo di si). in pratica col carattere speciale di halo, ho creato una scritta in photoshop, su uno sfondo trasparente, e l'ho salvata in formato PNG. Volendo puoi oltrepassare il problema del carattere speciale ritagliando la scritta di "crysis" con un programma per modifica di foto, la salvi in un formato che "ricordi" gli spazi vuoti" ed è fatto; gli unici formati che mi risulta registrino gli spazi vuoti (che vengono trasparenti) sono PNG, GIF e il formato di photoshop, che ha una sigla apposita (tipo PSD o qualcosa del genere). Altrimenti potresti crearti un bannerino apposta, ma avere a portata di mano un programma come photoshop ti aiuta parecchio, perchè è uno dei programmi con cui è più facile creare gli spazi trasparenti e quindi evitare problemi coi colori etc... perchè ti spiego: magari facendo un banner a sfondo bianco, su una wiki a sfondo blu, vedresti il bianco del banner che farebbe contrasto col blu... Al limite, se non riesci a trovare nessuna soluzione, visto che ho photoshop e ho qualche esperienza (non troppa, ma qualcosa ho già fatto), ti posso aiutare personalmente io stesso. Per le tabelle nella home: è in pratica come creare un template. Noi abbiamo utilizzato dei template che abbiamo creato nelle pagine apposite (tipo "mainpage gadgets", "feature" e così via), e questi template li abbiamo messi in un determinato ordine, separandoli con dei codici che non so dirti se appartengono ad html o al formato di wikia (presumo una specie di mistura). comunque noi i codici di questo genere ne abbiamo usati una vastissima gamma, volendo puoi cercare un template qui per halopedia che ha un effetto particolare che stai cercando, analizzarlo con "codice sorgente" e portarlo nella tua wiki. Per lo sfondo: è un problema dannatamente difficile. lo sfondo come lo vedi ora su halopedia l'ho rimediato da un file con un formato ampio (non so dirti quanto, ma era un immagine grande), ma con un peso ed una risoluzione molto ridotte; quindi ho ritagliato una parte che "pesava troppo", ho salvato su halopedia l'immagine e poi ho scelto l'opzione "fix", in maniera che l'immagine rimanga ferma, ma la pagina (dove ci sono le scritte e le caselle di editor) scorrono verticalmente. per far questo, da "my tools" in basso, devi scegliere "theme designer", che è una specie di tavolozza dove fare tutte le modifiche personalizzate (che però valgono per tutti, solo sulla wiki che stai personalizzando). Per il resto: anche all'inizio noi non avevamo il pulsante "fix", infatti è comparso da un giorno all'altro: spero davvero che wikia ci abiliti tutte le funzioni, probabilmente è anche perchè devo attivare un tool. che sarebbe il nuovo editor delle pagine col menù a destra, il problema è che mi ci trovavo talmente scomodo da non poterlo usare. se mi lasci il link passo di sicuro sulla tua wiki, però considera che sono molto occupato ed essendo già admin su tre wiki diverse, non credo che wikia mi farebbe admin ancora una volta (visto che, mi pare di ricordare che si può essere al limite admin di 3 wiki diverse). fammi sapere se ti sono stato utile!Yubbo 17:05, set 3, 2011 (UTC)